memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
1995
In-Universe Events *'April 24': The Russian aircraft carrier Sergei G. Gorshkov is mysteriously destroyed in the Black Sea. *'September 5': Chen Tiejun and her group of "Amazon warriors" attack Khan Noonien Singh's "Chrysalis Island", where he bred the lethal bacteria that he acquired from Dr. Donald Archibald Williams in 1994. The attack, planned by Gary Seven, was successful; however, Chrysalis Island was destroyed, and Chen and most of her fellow warriors died during the attack. References and Notes Stories |}} Releases January February March * TOS novel #73: The Lost Years Book 4: Recovery, by J.M. Dillard * TNG novel #34: Blaze of Glory, by Simon Hawke * DS9 novel: Warped by K.W. Jeter (Hardcover) * TOS comic #69: A Wolf in Cheap Clothing, Part I, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #69: Dreams Die, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic: Shadowheart, part 4: 'The Prince of Madness, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #20: 'Last Remains, by Dan Mishkin * DS9 comic: The Maquis: Soldier of Peace, Issue 2, by Mark A. Altman & R.A. Jones * DS9 comic omnibus: Requiem, by Mark A. Altman, Dan Mishkin & Charles Marshall April * DS9 novel #10: Valhalla, by Nathan Archer * TNG-SA novel #7: Secret of the Lizard People, by Michael Jan Friedman * TOS comic #70: A Wolf in Cheap Clothing, Part II, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #70: The Last Verse, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #21: Fadeout, by Dan Mishkin * DS9 comic: The Maquis: Soldier of Peace, Part 3: 'Victims of Deceit, by Mark A. Altman May * TNG novel #35: 'The Romulan Stratagem, by Robert Greenberger * VOY novel #2: The Escape, by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch * TOS comic #71: A Wolf in Cheap Clothing, Part III, by Howard Weinstein * TOS comic: The Ashes of Eden, by William Shatner and Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * TNG comic #71: War and Madness, Part 1: 'The First Casualty, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #22: 'Deep Space Mine, by Dan Mishkin * DS9 comic #23: The Secret of the Lost Orb, Part 1: 'The Search}}, by Dan Mishkin * DS9 comic: 'Blood and Honor, by Mark Lenard * TNG comic omnibus: , by Mike Carlin * DS9 comic omnibus: Hearts and Minds, by Mark A. Altman June * TOS novel: The Ashes of Eden, by William Shatner and Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (Hardcover) * DS9 novel #11: Devil in the Sky, by Greg Cox and John Gregory Betancourt * DS9 YA novel #5: Arcade, by Diana G. Gallagher * TOS comic #72: A Wolf in Cheap Clothing, Part IV, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #72: War and Madness, Part 2: 'A Handful of Dust, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #24: The Secret of the Lost Orb, Part 2: 'Acceptable Losses, by Dan Mishkin July * TOS novel #74: The Fearful Summons, by Denny Martin Flinn * TNG novel #36: Into the Nebula, by Gene DeWeese * VOY novel #3: Ragnarok, by Nathan Archer * TOS comic #73: Star-Crossed', Part 1, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #73: War and Madness, Part 3: 'The Dying of the Light, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #25: The Secret of the Lost Orb, Part 3: 'Gods of War, by Dan Mishkin * DS9 comic #26: 'Malibu DS9, Issue 26 by Colin Clayton, Chris Dows, Randy Lofficier & Jean-Marc Lofficier August * TOS novel #75: First Frontier, by Diane Carey and Dr. James I. Kirkland * DS9 YA novel #6: , by John Peel * TOS comic #74: Star-Crossed', Part 2: 'Loved Not Wisely..., by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #74: War and Madness, Part 4: 'Ceremony of Innocence, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #27: 'Malibu DS9, Issue 27 by Colin Clayton, Chris Dows, Randy Lofficier & Jean-Marc Lofficier * DS9 comic: Malibu DS9: Special by multiple writers * DS9 comic: The Rules of Diplomacy, by Aron Eisenberg & Mark Paniccia * TNG/DS9 comic omnibus: The Landmark Crossover, by Michael Jan Friedman and Mike W. Barr September * DS9 novel #12: The Laertian Gamble, by Robert Sheckley * VOY novel #4: Violations, by Susan Wright * TOS comic #75: Star-Crossed', Part 3: 'A Bright Particular Star, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #75: War and Madness, Part 5: 'Cry Havoc, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #28: 'Friend and Foe Alike, by Dan Mishkin October * TNG novel #37: The Last Stand, by Brad Ferguson * TNG-SA novel #8: Starfall, by Brad Strickland and Barbara Strickland * DS9 novelization: The Way of the Warrior, by Diane Carey * TOS comic #76: Prisoners, by Kevin Ryan * TNG comic #76: Suspect, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic: Ill Wind, Part One, by Diane Duane * DS9 comic #29: Malibu DS9, Issue 29, by Mark Paniccia & Tim Russ * TOS comic omnibus: Revisitations, by Howard Weinstein November * DS9 novel #13: Station Rage, by Diane Carey * VOY novel #5: Incident at Arbuk, by John Gregory Betancourt * TOS comic #77: Deadlock, by Kevin Ryan * TNG comic #77: Gateway, by Michael Jan Friedman * DS9 comic #30: Malibu DS9, Issue 30, by Mark Paniccia & Tim Russ December * TOS novel #76: The Captain's Daughter, by Peter David * TNG novel: Crossover, by Michael Jan Friedman (Hardcover) * TNG-SA novel #9: Nova Command, by Brad Strickland and Barbara Strickland * TNG novelization: Star Trek: Generations, by J.M. Dillard (paperback reprint) * TOS comic #78: The Chosen, Part 1: ' , by Kevin Ryan * TNG comic #78: 'The Unconquered, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic: Ill Wind, Part Two, by Diane Duane * DS9 comic #31: Malibu DS9, Issue 31, by Leonard Kirk & Jason Levine * DS9 comic: Ultimate Annual, by Laurie Sutton, John Vornholt & Mariano Nicieza * DS9 comic: Worf Special by Dan Mishkin & Moose Baumann Unknown Month * TOS comic #3: Special - Winter 1995, by Michael Jan Friedman and Mark A. Altman * TOS comic #6: Convergence, Part 1: 'Split Infinities, by Howard Weinstein and Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic #3: 'Special - Winter 1995, by Michael DeMeritt and Kevin Ryan Connections * * *1995 page at the Complete Starfleet Library * Category:Years Category:1990s Category:1995